The White Shinobi Ranger
by Solar Prince
Summary: Chosen by his ancestors Tommy and Kimberly to lead a new generation of power rangers to stop an organization known as Akenomyosei from resurrecting Kaguya Otsutsuki. Can Naruto be able to lead the power rangers and reach his dream of becoming the Godaime Hokage. This a NarutoxSakura pairing.


**This is a NarutoxPower Rangers crossover story. In this story Naruto's ancestors are Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver. Also, the Sandaime Hokage seals the Nine tails Fox into Naruto not the Yondaime Hokage. Naruto is arranged to marry Sakura Haruno of the Haruno Clan. Also, in this story Naruto will have two older siblings and their names are Arashi and Haruka.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Naruto and Sakura Meets His Ancestors, Learns the History Of the Power Rangers and Becomes the White and Pink Power Rangers<strong>

**Hokage Tower- Day Before Team Placement**

**-Hokage's Office-**

In the office of the Hokage we find three people and they are Minato,his youngest son Naruto, and his future daughter-in-law Sakura.

"Um, dad why have you called us here" asked Naruto while looking at his father.

" Well, Naruto the reason why I called both you and Sakura here is because it is time that you learn about your ancestry of the Namikaze Clan" said Minato while looking at both Naruto and Sakura.

" Um, Lord Minato I thought that Naruto-kun knows about his ances...

" Sakura please call me Minato-Gifu for now on" said Minato while looking at his future daughter-in-law.

" Ok, Minato-Gifu" said Sakura while looking at her future father-in-law.

" Sakura you are correct Naruto does know about his ancestry of the Uzumaki Clan but he doesn't know about his ancestry of the Namikaze Clan. So, that's why I'm going to tell the both of you" said Minato while looking at his future daughter-in-law.

So, for the next hour or two Minato started to explain to Naruto and Sakura about the ancestry of the Namikaze Clan. Like,there was an era where peole never used chakra, during that era the ancestor clan of the Namikaze Clan were known as the Oliver Clan, the Oliver clan were part of a group that protected the earth that they now live in, also during the era of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki their ancestor clan had helped Hagoromo sealed away Hagoromo's mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, it is also belive that Hagoromo Otsutsuki gave immortality to two memebers of the Oliver Clan, and Kaguya Ōtsutsukiwas a goodess who gave her sons an ability to use chakra. Two hours later after Minato done explaining to Naruto and Sakura about the ancestry of the Namikaze Clan.

" Dad, do you know the name of the group that our ancestors were apart of" asked a shock Naruto.

" No Naruto, I don't know the name of the group that our ancestors were apart of" said Minato.

" Minato-Gifu do you think that the goddess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki will ever return" said Sakura.

" Sakura, I don't known when that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki will ever return but if she does Konoha and the other hidden villages will be there to stop her" said Minato.

" Dad, do you know the name of our ancestors" asked Naruto.

" Yes Naruto I do know the name of our ancestors. Their names are Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Oliver the founding memebers of the Oliver Clan" said Minato.

" Naruto and Sakura before you guys go on your date there is two people I like you two to meet. Kimberly tell Alpha to teleport me, Naruto, and Sakura to the Command Center" said Minato in the watch like device and before Naruto ask Minato who was he talking they were teleported out of Minato's Office.

* * *

><p><strong>~Command Center~<strong>

In the middle of the Command Center we see three white energys appeared and once the three white energys disappeared and Minato, Naruto, and Sakura were seen.

" Dad, where the hell are we" asked Naruto. Before Minato can answer Naruto's question another voice beat him to it.

" You are in a place called the Command Center inside Hokage Mountain" said a male walking in front of them.

" Who are you" asked Sakura as she studied the male who looks about 6'0" tall. The male has black hair in a spiked style with bit of black hair on his chin. The male looks like he in his late 20s and early 30s.

" Welcome Minato, Naruto, and Sakura and my name is Tommy Oliver" said the now reveal Tommy.

" Wait, did you say that your name was Tommy Oliver" asked Naruto.

" That's right Naruto that is my name after all" said Tommy.

" Tommy who are you talking to in there" said a female voice entering with a robot.

" Who are you and is that a robot" asked Naruto as he studied the female and the robot. the female has long brown hair who looks about 5'8". The female looks like she in her late 20s and early 30s. The robot's body is that of an average size of a male, the head is shaped of a golden flying disc with a red visor on the front that flashes when he is speaking, the robot's chest was a yellow stylized lightning bolt similar to the Power Rangers' stylized lightning bolt symbol but inverted.

" That Naruto is my lovely wife Kimberly Oliver and my robot assistant Alpha 5" said Tommy smiling at Kimberly.

" Dad how come you are not shock like me and Sakura are " asked Naruto looking at his father.

" Well, Naruto about 12 years ago before you or Sakura were born Tommy and Kimberly had teleported me here to the Command Center to tell to me about the ancestry of our clan and that one day that the goddess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki will be release from her sealed prison" said Minato.

" Tommy and Kimberly do the both of you known which part of the Elemental Nations is Kaguya's prison is located" asked Naruto while looking at both his ancestors.

" Well, Naruto Kaguya's prison is located in The Claw Country which is located between The Sky and Fang Countries and it is south of The Land Of Water" said Kimberly.

" Ok, now that we know where her prison at , but who will dumb to go unseal her" asked Naruto while looking at both his ancestors.

" Well, Naruto about three months while I was monitoring the village I saw two people" said Tommy.

" Um, Tommy how did these two people look like" asked Minato.

" Well, Minato one was a male who had brown hair in a spiked style, black eyes with a scar under his right eye. He was about 6'0". He look like around 26 years old, His outfit consitder of a black long sleeved t-shirt, brown vest, black golves, a short-sleeved long brown haori over his normal attire, decorated by gold flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Leader" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori had gold sun with a eight-pointed star in the middle. While the female had long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes with a scar under her left eye. She was about 5'8". She look like around 26 years old, Her outfit consitder of a violet long sleeved t-shirt, black vest, black golves, a short-sleeved long brown haori over his normal attire, decorated by gold flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for " Co-Leader" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori had gold sun with a eight-pointed star in the middle." said Tommy.

" Oh, no as I feared" said Minato.

" Minato what's wrong it's almost like you seen a ghost" asked Kimberly.

" Well, Kimberly during the Third Shinobi World War both Konoha and Iwa fought across Kusagakure and it served as an important front between Iwa and Konoha. The Sandaime Hokage had assinged my team to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. Once my team got into Kusagakure I gave leadership of the mission to my student Kakashi Hatake who had been recently become a jōnin while I left to help Konoha's forces on the front lines. Upon meeting up with the surviving and out-numbered Konoha ninja, I used my Hiraishin no Jutsu to kill a thousand opposing Iwa ninja. I then returned to my team, just in time to save Kakashi and Rin from another group of Iwa forces led by Tsuyoshi and Reika, but I was too late to save my third student Obito Uchiha. When Kakashi and Rin recovered from the ordeal, I helped them complete the mission. Also,during the war I gained the moniker of "Konoha's Yellow Flash and after the war those two became missing ninja. The last time I heared of them is that they made an organization which is made up other missing ninja and also their symbol is the gold sun with a eight-pointed star" said Minato.

" Minato, what the name of their organization and where are they located" asked Tommy.

" Well, Tommy from the information that one of Jiraiya's spies gave him and which he also gave me, it said that Tsuyoshi's and Reika's organization is called Akenomyosei and their base is located in the Claw Country" said Minato. Once he said that both Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widen from the conversation that Minato, Tommy, and Kimberly were having.

" Wait, Kimberly and Tommy" said Sakura.

" Yes, Sakura what is it" asked both Tommy and Kimberly.

" Kimberly and Tommy didn't the both of you told Minato-Gifu that Kaguya's prison is located in The Claw Country" said Sakura.

"Ok, Sakura what are you getting at" asked Kimberly this time.

" All I'm saying that isn't it strange that the Akenomyosei base also in the Claw Country which is where Kaguya's prison is also located" said Sakura.

" Kimberly and Tommy, you know I think that Sakura-Chan has a point, what if the Akenomyosei are trying to unseal Kaguya from her prison we must find a way to stop them" said Naruto.

" Kimberly and Tommy, it is time that both Naruto and Sakura receive the white and pink power coins and know the real reason why we were teleported here to the Command Center" said Minato.

" Time for what and what are power coins" asked both Naruto and Sakura.

" Minato, I don't think that Naruto and Sakura are ready to receive the white and pink power coins" said Kimberly who was worried and unsure.

" Kimberly, you and I both know that Naruto and Sakura are ready to receive the white and pink power coins" said Tommy.

" Alright" said a defeated Kimberly.

" Um, Tommy what are you guys talking about" asked Naruto.

" well, Naruto have you or Sakura ever heared of a group called the Power Rangers" said Tommy.

" No, Tommy me and Sakura never heared of the Power Rangers why, but have you heared of them" asked Naruto.

" Yes, both me and Kimberly heared of them because me and her were once part of the group" said Tommy. once he said that both Naruto and Sakura had the shock look on their faces.

" Can someone please tell us what going on here" said an annoyed Sakura as she and Naruto got out of their shock state.

" Sakura, how about instead telling you, how about I show you" said Tommy.

" Alright, Tommy show me and Naruto-Kun the video" said Sakura.

" Kimberly, please rolled the type" said Tommy. Once he said that the room went black and numerous monitors appeared show figures in colored-coded spandex fighting different kinds of monster.

_I'm Tommy Oliver_

_If you're not me, then something serioully wrong_

_ This video diary is a confidental record_

_Only to be viewded in case of an emergency._

_What you are about to see is a history of my life ._

_My history... As A POWER RANGER._

_My adventure starts in Agenl Grove_

_When five teenagers with attitude _

_Were _ recruited to fight the _evil space sorceress...___

___Rita Repulsa.___

____By harnessing the power of the dinosaurs____

_To become EARTH's first power rangers_

_Under the guidance of the _intergalactic being Zordon__

__Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason__

__BRAVELY DEFENED EARTH__

__Which force Rita to create her own evil was too strong__

__I couldn't fight it.__

__She command me to destorythe power rangers,__

__And I almost succeeded.__

__But my friends never give up.__

__They helped me destory the Sword of Darknees,__

__And I was freed.__

__And that's when I joined the team.__

__But not long. Isoon discoveredThe Green Rangerpowers wereonly temporary.__

__A new villian- Lord Zedd-__

__Was distroying earth, and with three ranger leaving,__

__A new power source had to br found.__

____Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers,____

____And three new rangers steped forward.____

____And just in time,____

____Becouse Rita and Zedd team up to form____

____Our most powerful enemy yet,____

____Bringing withthem anew terror- Rito.____

____The new team fought bravely, butit wasn't enough.__  
><em>_____

____ Rito distoryed our zords.____

____A ranger never gives up.____

____Zordon sent us on quset to find Ninjor,____

____ A warrior from from the past____

____Who showed us the secrects of the ancient ninja.____

____Our quest complete,____

____We gained new weapons, new zords,____

____And new enemies.____

____But along with new enemies____

____Came new friends____

____When Kimberly chose top leave.____

____Katherine was the only choice.____

________Katherine assumed the pink ranger power________

________And just in time- We were under attack.________

________We got out just as Rita nd Zedd________

________Succeeded in distroying the command center.________

________ Beneath the ruins, we found the zeo crystal,________

________A Mystical power that guided us into the next chapter________

________Of our lives as rangers.________

________The zeo power were awesome.________

________But we needed reinforcements,________

________We turned to an old friend.________

________Jason return________

________And assumed the power of the gold ranger.________

________After high school graduation, We were ready to face the world.________

________But before going on one last adventure________

________As rangers.________

________It was time to shift into a higher gear.________

________The old rangers were gone forever,________

________But the turbo rangers were born.________

________A space pirate named Divatox launched an attack on earth.________

________We were given the powers of turbo and took her head-on________

________With a little help.________

________TJ, Cassie, Ashley..________

________And Carlos...________

________Proved that they had what it takes.________

________DIVATOX was tough,________

________And the Pirahnatons were relentless.________

________Divatox wasn't ready to give up________

________And staged a fearsome attack,________

________Taking out the turbo rangers' command center________

________And their power with it. she headed for space________

________And earth's ultimate destruction ________

________The rangers knew they had to follow Divatox into space________

________And embarked on the most dangerous mission,________

________Leaving behind the world they knew...________

________Forever.________

________The journey into spacewas treacherous...________

________And line between friend and foe was a thin one.________

________Ardros proved he was more than a friend.________

________He was just the kind of leader they would need________

________To fight a new enemy.________

________An enemy called...________

________Astronema.________

________They thought they had no hope,________

________But Andros brought them the astro morphers,________

________Bring forth a new team.________

________The space rangers freed Zane from his deep freeze, ________

________And the silver ranger was a noble addition________

________To the team.________

________Together, they defeated Astronema,________

________And earth was safe.________

________But deep in spance, another battle raged.________

________On the distant planet of Mirinoi,________

________Five new heros-________

________Leo, Damon, Kendrix,________

________Maya, and Kai-________

________Retrieved the galaxy sabers and were chosen________

________To be the Power Rangers of the lost galaxy.________

________They would have to combine their powers________

________If they were to defeat their mortal enemyTRAKEENA.________

________Trakeena threatened to destroy the space colony Terra Venture________

________And took on a horrifing new form.________

________Red Ranger and his battlyzer were the colony's only hope.________

________With Trakeena destroyed,________

________The people of ________ Terra Venture were forever grateful________________

________________To the rangers of the lost galaxy.________________

________________Meanwhile, on earth, an elite team was being put together________________

________________To fight a new battle against an invasion of demons.________________

________________ The Lightspeed rangers needed one more________________

________________To complete their mission.________________

________________That's whem Ryan joined the team.________________

________________Rangers from the future________________

________________CHased a mutant criminal through time.________________

________________But it took a modern-day hero to help finish the job.________________

________________It took a while for Eric to learn________________

________________That the greatest virtue of being a ranger________________

________________Is not the power...________________

________________But the reward of helping mankind.________________

________________Cole joined, and the Wild Force Rangers________________

________________Used the spirits of the ancient animals________________

________________To fight the evil Orgs-________________

________________Creatures determined to conquer earth ________________

________________Through pollution and destruction.________________

________________The Final member to join the team was Merrick,________________

________________The Lunar Wolf.________________

________________Three unlikely ninja students________________

________________Commanded the power of earth, air, and water.________________

________________It was the power of thunder________________

________________That give them their biggest challenge.________________

________________But their greatest enemies...________________

________________ Proved to be their greatest allies.________________

________________With earth at the brink of destruction,________________

________________Another friend-Cam- went back in time________________

________________ To retrieve the one power that could save them all-________________

________________The powerof the Green Samurai Ranger.________________

________________ In their final battle against Lothor,________________

________________ The rangersmade the ultimate sacrifice.________________

________________With the return of Kaguya________________

________________It became necessary to invke the power of the power coins________________

________________Should anything happen,________________

________________This new generation of rangers are charged with protecting the planet________________

________________You're in good hands.________________

The monitors vanished and the lights came back on, " That Naruto and Sakura is the history of the Power Rangers" said Tommy.

" Um, Tommy the video was awesome and cool, but what was the reason for me and Sakura to watch the video" asked Naruto.

" Well, Naruto the reason for you and Sakura to watch the video is because both Kimberly and me have chosen the two of you to lead the fight against the Akenomyosei and Kaguya" said Tommy.

" Um, Tommy who are me and Naruto-Kun going to lead and how are we going to fight against the Akenomyosei and Kaguya" asked Sakura.

" Well, Sakura both you and Naruto are going to be leading the new generation of the power rangers and are going to become power rangers yourselves in older to fight against the Akenomyosei and Kaguya" said Tommy.

" Tommy which power ranger are me and Sakura are going to be known as" said Naruto.

" Well, Naruto you are going to be known as the Mighty Morphin White Ranger, while Sakura is going to be known as the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger" said Tommy. Once he said that he gave Naruto the white tigerzord power coin, while Kimberly gave Sakura the pterodactyl power coin.

" Naruto and Sakura becoming a ranger comes with big responsibilitys and you must follow three simple rules. Rule One is that a ranger never uses his/her power for personal gain or vengeance, and they are made to protect people and the planet. Rule Two is that never use your powers in a fight unless the enemy provkes you to a fight. And final Rule Three is that never reveal your identity to your friends and family, if you do reveal your identity it must be under some serious circumstances" said Tommy.

" Tommy both me and Sakura-Chan understand the responsibilitys of becoming a power ranger" said Naruto.

" Ok, now that both of you understand the responsibilitys of becoming a power ranger it's time for you two to morph into the Mighty Morphin White and Pink Rangers" said Tommy.

" Um, Tommy how do me and Sakura-Chan morph into the Mighty Morphin White and Pink Rangers" asked Naruto.

" Naruto in older for you to morph you must say " IT'S MORPHIN TIME, WHITE TIGERZORD", while you Sakura must say " IT'S MORPHIN TIME, PTERODACTYL" said Tommy.

" IT'S MORPHIN TIME, WHITE TIGERZORD" said Naruto. Once he said that a white glow surrounded him.

" IT'S MORPHIN TIME, PTERODACTYL" said Sakura. Once she said that a pink glow surrounded her.

Once both glows cleared both Naruto and Sakura were standing there in their ranger forms. Naruto's ranger form consisted a white body suit with a black torso armor that has gold trims and gold shoulder pads and a gold coin in the center, pairs of white golves and white boots, a white helmet with golden trims in the front and a black visor, on his right leg there is a short sword with a tiger head on the handle.

Sakura's ranger form consisted a pink body suit with an attach skirt and white diamonds on both the front and back, a white belt with the power morpher and gold cion attach to it on the waist, pairs of white golves and white boots with pink diamonds, a pink/white helmet with a black vistor in the front, on her right leg there is a blaster in it's holster.

" Naruto and Sakura how do you feel" asked Kimberly.

" Kimberly, I feel great" said an awestruck Naruto.

" Kimberly, I also feel great" said an equality awestruck Sakura.

" The feeling is great Naruto and Sakura or should I say White and Pink Rangers. The powera now belong to both of you, use the powers wisely and may the power portect you" said Tommy looking at the new White and Pink Rangers.

" Tommy, how we demorph out of our rangers form" asked Naruto.

" Naruto all you and Sakura have to say "Power Down" said Tommy.

" Power Down" said both Naruto and Sakura. Once both of them said that a white and pink energy surrounded them for a few seconds then both glows cleared both Naruto and Sakura were back in their normal outfits.

" Tommy, how do we teleport out of the Command Center" asked Sakura.

" With this device Sakura" said Tommy showing both Naruto and Sakura a watch-like device.

" Tommy what is this device called" asked Naruto.

" This device is called a Wrist Communicator which is a watch-like device once used by me and the other rangers to communicate with one another, the command center and for teleportation usage as well. They were created by Billy once the Power Rangers came to be. Also, Billy installed a link to the Command Center's teleportation system; where Alpha can teleport you when you are needed. Also , to teleport anywhere and back to the command center all you have to do is push the silver bottom, to communicate with one another all you have to do is push the black bottom" said Tommy.

" Tommy, thanks for telling us on how to Wrist Communicator" said Naruto.

" No problem Naruto and before you guys return home I will like to tell you something" said Tommy.

" So, Tommy what is it that you need to tell them" asked Minato.

" Well,Minato both me and Kimberly would like to start Naruto and Sakura in their ranger training after Team Placement tomorrow, if that's ok with you" said Tommy.

" Yeah, sure go ahead they will need it if they going up against the goddess Kaguya" said Minato. Once he said that both Naruto and Sakura teleported in white and pink energies while he teleported in a white energy.


End file.
